titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny's Inferno
Legend Maker’s Note: To new readers and old... This story began to be written in the time between the Danny Phantom episodes "13" and "Public Enemies", said time being a few months, during which over 2/3 of the story was written before Public Enemies was finally aired. As a result, while a few details were gleaned about future episodes from web sites about these yet unaired future episodes (such as Paulina's crush on Danny Phantom), certain other details were not, such as Danny becoming a Spider-Man like pariah in his town, his parents (especially his mother) becoming his enemies because of said pariah state, and his aquiring of the name "Inviso-Bill". As a result, said things are not referenced in the story, which makes a few things sound odd or strange or out of character. I have attempted to make a few changes and done a little retconning in the course of the plot to more fit the show's first season, but in the end I must plead off on the fact that if you see something a little strange, it is the three month gap to blame rather then my lack of research. In the end though, I don't feel this takes away from my epic tale. Later Note: Once, when I was young, I mixed together three or four different drinks I enjoyed, under the certainty of childhood that the resulting mix would be some kind of super drink. It was, as you might have guessed, not. In a way, that’s how I feel about Danny’s Inferno now: the time I was writing it was the equivalent of when I was mixing the drinks. Now that I’ve actually downed the concoction (ie finished and had it reviewed), I realize that in the end while I may have made something drinkable, I did not make another Recess’ Peanut Butter Cup. Danny’s Inferno has the most favorites of any of my stories, which doesn’t surprise me…but it also has serious flaws. It was originally supposed to just be a short, four part story, but I kept getting new ideas, and that combined with my habit of rambling (tied into the fact I love reading long, drawn out explanations and whatnot), the story exploded into a bloated, never ending series of fight scenes that probably try the patience of just about everyone. Combine that with the fact that I subconsciously let Noel completely off the reins and ended up wrecking a few characters I should have KNOWN not to derail and did so anyway…well, the story doesn’t have a complete lack of worth, but a fair warning: there’s a lot of hugga-mugga and unconscious character assassination. If you’re a new reader, I hope I didn’t just put you off. If you’re an old fan, well…mistakes have to be made to be learned from, right? And if you came here looking for a story overloaded with death and destruction…welcome home, my dear bloodthirsty loon. Welcome home. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2133326/1/Dannys_Inferno Introduction Some say it is about the tale, and some say it is he who tells it. Some say that it is the journey that matters, others the destination. And some say one should merely begin to speak and others will follow, and others say that one should wait until one is in step with his fellows before he begins. Whatever may be true, there is a background to this story, and to save some the trouble of reading a book to understand a beginning, I will tell you where this tale begins. Here, it may begin with one extraordinary boy. But the very beginning involved another extraordinary boy, and a girl…and a man, who was also extraordinary…for all the wrong reasons. The boy was named Noel Collins, and in the canon I created, he was the newest member of the Teen Titans, specifically the group whose have debuted in their anime-themed cartoon and become very popular. He called himself Savior, a young man blessed with a great power and no path to take. In the process of finding one, he met Raven, child of a human mother and a nigh-omnipotent demon lord. The two eventually discovered a great passion between them, but the journey to that passion was hard and wrought with deadly obstacles and danger. And perhaps no greater danger came from the third part of this triangle, a blade-wielding, philosophy-spouting homicidal psychopath called the Lord of the Night. The Lord desired to save the world by destroying it, wiping out virtually the whole human race because he could not stand the imperfections of the human animal. Savior and Raven opposed him: he attempted to murder them as well. He failed, and seemed to die in the process. But he did not. He returned. And this time he had brought allies, though how he had met them or how he had managed to recruit them was never revealed. Their pasts were clouded in shadow, though they proved to be deadly dangerous. There were three: two were Murdercrow, a blind warrioress with great combat ability and a terrible past that had left her with a tormented soul, and who loved the Lord, and Shadowmaster, a quiet man whose namesake said it all when it came to powers, and who secretly loved Murdercrow. But they are only mentioned in order to compare them to the last ally the Lord had brought with him. Indeed, ally is perhaps the wrong word. Her name was Sizzle, and little was learned about her except for the fact that she was a pyrokinetic, able to start fires with her mind…and that she had been horrifically abused, much like Murdercrow, but while Murdercrow had internalized her pain, Sizzle’s had driven her mad, a madness that focused around one thing: a furious hatred of men. How the Lord, a male, managed to convince her to work with him was lost to time. Perhaps she had, somehow, put aside her terrible rage for what the Lord had planned at the time: a ritual to gain godlike power, a ritual he perhaps promised to share with his allies. But it was all a lie. The Lord only wanted his allies to set up the ritual…and for Murdercrow, for her to be a critical part in it. For that, he betrayed and murdered her, and when Shadowmaster attempted to avenge her, he murdered him as well. The only one who escaped his treachery was Sizzle, who had been given the beaten Titan males to “play” with. What she might have done to them was also lost to time, as the Titans combined their efforts to break free…efforts that resulted in Sizzle’s accidental death. The Titans were spared from feeling her psychotic wrath, and it seemed that Sizzle had found peace in death… But looks can be deceiving… What happened between the Titans and the Lord afterward is a great tale, but it is for another time. But before we move on to this tale, we must speak of one more… For the Lord’s evil lived on beyond him, as the Titans, nearly a year after the events that resulted in the deaths of the Lord’s three minions, found that there were serious consequences. Murdercrow, whose hellish life had only been referred to obliquely, had remained in the Tower, her tortured spirit unable to find peace, and her agony slowly becoming a fury as powerful as anything Sizzle had ever hinted at, as the T-Tower reverated with her pain and became a gigantic power battery, an extension of her rage, as one night of passionate love between the Titans Robin and Starfire became more then she could bear and she lashed out, attempting to repay the world for all the pain it had made her endure by making others suffer in her stead. In the end, it almost resulted in the deaths of Robin and Starfire, as well as the prisoner the Titans had been holding, the impish bad luck sorceress Jinx, if not for Raven, who stepped in and showed Murdercrow the truth behind her fury. With that, Murdercrow’s anger faded, and her spirit moved on from the Tower, perhaps finally finding the peace it craved and deserved… But Murdercrow was, in the end, just a poor girl who wanted her pain to end… The same could not be said of Sizzle. For some people, pain is a burden they yearn to throw off. And for some…pain is a definition of who, of what they are, a ugliness seeded by others whose rot seeps in so deep it becomes what the person is, what the person always will be, what the person desires, the sickening vitriol that takes a suffering soul and makes it a monster. And such things…do not always disappear with death… Sometimes…they’re too strong for that. They live on…in the area…or…in a similar form… (The events spoken of here can be explored in greater depth in my Teen Titans fanfics Black and White and Wings of the Eagles, in the “Lover’s Walk”, “Justice”, and “Restless” arcs respectively). Rene Descartes said “I think, therefore I am.” For some…it must be said differently. I hate. Therefore I EXIST.